Minor Aliens (DoB10)
This page covers all of the aliens who appear too briefly in Death of Ben 10 to warrant their own pages. Typically that means aliens that only appear as parts of fusions. Astrodactyl Astrodactyl is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet in Earth-1010. Astrodactyl has no direct appearances in Death of Ben 10, but appears as a part of Ben 10'000's fusions alien Diamondactyl in Chapter 16: Part 1. Powers and Abilities Astrodactyl has the ability to manipulate internal 'star power' which he can use to fly or generate different forms of weapons. The two most prominent examples of weapons used by Astrodactyl are energy whips and powerful beak lasers. He can survive in space. Weaknesses Astrodactyl is weak to electricity. Nanomech Nanomech is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Human/Nanochip hybrid in Earth-1010. Nanomech has no direct appearances in Death of Ben 10, but appears as a part of Ben 10'000's fusions alien Camomech in Chapter 16: Part 1. Powers and Abilities Nanomech is very agile and can fly. He can also reduce his size at will. He can return to his normal size at will but cannot grow larger. He can manipulate green bioelectricity. He can also adapt to his opponents, however Ben rarely has the opportunity to demonstrate this ability. Weaknesses Nanomech struggles to fight larger opponents due to his size. Trivia *Nanomech is currently the only hybrid alien available in the default Omnitrix. *Nanomech is currently Ben's smallest alien. Ripjaws Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss in Earth-1010. Ripjaws has no direct appearances in Death of Ben 10, but appears as a part of Ben 10'000's fusions alien Jawful in Chapter 12. Powers and Abilities Ripjaws is a powerful swimmer, able to turn his legs into a single mermaid-like tail. He has an incredibly string jaws with razor sharp teeth capable of bending steel. He can breath underwater. Weaknesses Ripjaws needs water occasionally or he risks dehydration. As he has gotten older he has become more skilled at staying out of water for prolonged periods. Upchuck Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI in Earth-1010. Upchuck appears only once in Death of Ben 10, in the form of Ben 23's Vomit Man. He appeared in Chapter 14, where he fought some of Apollo's workers. Powers and Abilities Upchuck has four powerful adhesive tongues that can stretch out to cover large distances. These tongues are typically used to grab potential food and pull it in so that Upchuck can consume it. Consumed matter can then be expelled in the form of high-energy projectile pellets. The Worst The Worst is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Atrocian from an unknown planet in Earth-1010. The Worst has no direct appearances in Death of Ben 10, but appears as a part of Ben 10'000's fusions alien Jawful in Chapter 12. Powers and Abilities The Worst's main, and only, useful asset is his incredible durability: which allows him to withstand nearly any kind of attack. Weaknesses His durability does not deduct from his ability to feel pain. He has zero effective offensive abilities. Ultimate Clockwork Ultimate Clockwork is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Clockwork. He is an evolved Chronosapien from The Crucible in Earth-1010. Ultimate Clockwork only appears once in Death of Ben 10, used by Ultimate Ben 10'000 as an Ultimate Ben Aspect Transformation in Chapter 13. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Clockwork's only demonstrated power is more advanced temporal holograms, able to jump the focus of his holograms from one person to another so long as the second person it visible within the hologram. The second person need not be present. This ability was used to circumvent Apollo's use of Ascalon to prevent time travellers from finding him. Weaknesses Ultimate Clockwork demonstrates no immediate weaknesses. Trivia *Ultimate Ben 10 confirms that he has access to Ultimate Clockwork, but has never used him before. Ultimate Eye Guy Ultimate Eye Guy is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Eye Guy. He is an evolved Opticoid from the planet Sightra in Earth-1010. Ultimate Eye Guy is never used in Death of Ben 10, however he is jokingly mentioned as the reason Ultimate Ben 10 kept his Ultimatrix. Power and Abilities His powers are unknown, but Ben described him as "Powerful, but underwhelming to be honest." Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Alien Lists Category:Piscciss Volanns Category:Nanochips Category:Atrocians Category:Chronosapiens Category:Gourmands Category:Opticoids Category:Unused Aliens in Earth-1010